1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for monitoring a computer system, and more particularly to a method of applying an interrupt service routine by a daemon monitor program for detecting and analyzing detailed debugging information.
2. Description of Related Art
In current computer systems, the system designer typically encounters problems in designing and developing both hardware and software. Designers often use debugging engines such as logic analyzers (LA) or in-circuit emulators (ICE) to analyze or debug command processes of the hardware and other parts of a computer system.
However, implementation of hardware tools such as LA or ICE is very complicated. For example, the difficulty of using the logic analyzing apparatus and ICE is determined by a trigger condition. In other words, the debugger must determine a proper condition to trigger the debugging engines based on the particular problem to be solved. Under general conditions, users usually obtain the result of the problem but are not able to set a proper trigger condition. In the meantime, it is necessary to constantly monitor the computer system in order to determine the cause of the particular error. The need for human intervention can obviously lead to errors associated with incorrect observations of the debugging process.
Although there are presently rapid improvements occurring in chip and CPU technology, which will aid in replacing LA and ICE, the cost of using these tools is still expensive, which in turn can result in expensive testing and debugging.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide an improved automatic method of monitoring debugging processes in computer systems.